


Take A Walk on the Wildside

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [10]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Murdock is persistent.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427





	Take A Walk on the Wildside

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a revenge Quickie, and this is one of Baby's.

Take A Walk On The Wild Side  
By Baby

It was a hot and steamy day and Face and Murdock were keeping watch on a hillside. Murdock was in a t-shirt and pants, having stripped himself of his leather jacket. Face was in his shorts and a singlet.

They were lying on the ground trying not to be seen.

Murdock turned, "Face."

"Yeah?" Murdock looked in the blue eyes and swallowed.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered about it?"

"About what 'it'?" Face frowned.

"I have just lately."

Peck seemed confused.

"Can you explain in more than one syllable?"

"I can't, not really... not..." He sighed; there was only one way to do this. He'd either be knocked to the other side of the moon or...

Every now and then he had to take a chance.

Face was looking down and fidgeting with his M-16 rifle when he felt soft lips on his. The kiss was gentle and tentative.

He was so taken aback that he pulled away and his mouth fell open.

"Murdock," he exclaimed not angrily, not ecstatic either. He didn't know how to respond to this.

At last Murdock was finally able to taste him, know what he felt like, and he couldn't stop himself, he rolled Face onto his back and kissed him properly.

All Face could do was lay back. "Murdock --" he spurted, finally catching his breath.

"Okay, you can hit me now," Murdock conceded, bowing his head.

Peck's mind was reeling. Murdock had kissed him. When Murdock had seen that Face neither hit him nor ran away, he tempted fate again.

"No," Face squirmed away, "That is enough, I can't think... don't do this to me."

Murdock's expression fell to that of a sad little puppy. Face looked away, not daring to think, and he glanced up to the sky.

"Oh God. Did ya have to do that?" He didn't even dare to look at Murdock.

Right at that moment, Hannibal broke in over his walkie talkie. "Anything?"

"Nope," Face answered him as he took his walkie talkie. Nothing!

"Okay, come down. I think it's clear for a while."

Face gave a nervous laugh. He hoped it would go away forever, but when he turned and looked Murdock right in the eye, he knew it would never go away. Never be the same.

"Just don't touch me!" he said to Murdock who made to answer him. "No, I don't want to know!"

With that, he walked away, shouldering his M-16 as he went. The annoying part was he could still fell Murdock's mouth on his, could still taste him. He didn't know how to react to that and he wanted some breathing space.

As he walked down the hill, he recalled the number of times Murdock stood or sat next to him. Always close. It seemed natural, he sighed. God. Is that what he was thinking?

Murdock was left to stare after him. Well, he made the first move. He didn't know what to make of Face's reaction. A lot of uncertainty and sighing with an ache that filled his gut, he put his hands in his pockets and followed him down, like the faithful puppy he was.

As the team regrouped, Murdock went to take up his place beside Face. It didn't go unnoticed, and Face was on the other side of the Colonel before Murdock realized. He looked up with a mournful expression.

For the rest of the day, Face was sidestepping Murdock, which was nearly driving Murdock mad. It would soon be night and Murdock smiled to himself. He could be patient. He sighed again.

They were in a large house and each had their own bedroom. Face made an excuse for an early night, but Murdock stayed on, so as not to look suspicious. He needed to wait for the right moment.

On the other side of midnight, Murdock crept stealthily around the large and well appointed house. He discovered Face had locked his door, and he picked it open.

He stopped to look at him sleeping. He was so relaxed, not a care in the world. Murdock knew he was walking on the wild side, so he crept into the bed, his clothes still on.

He discovered Face had pajamas on, but that did not deter him. Once he had made up his mind, once he had set his sights.

Tempting fate again, he leaned over and kissed him, his tongue playing gently with his lips. Face murmured and stirred, Murdock began to kiss him awake. He looked so vulnerable, Murdock couldn't help it.

He did wake, finally and stared at Murdock.

"Get out! Get the hell out!" he whispered fiercely.

"Oh Face, how do you know without trying?"

Murdock proceeded to kiss him some more, his hand maneuvering the pajama jacket off.

"Mmmf. I don't want to try," Face was frantically trying to build a brick wall.

But the mouth was claiming his and he couldn't talk. The hands were slow and gentle. The body on his was moving and saying things he just didn't want to know.

He recalled the song by Donna Summer, " Slow hand," and he let out a moan. It was more a denial than acceptance. He was afraid, afraid as hell... and he could see hell freezing over, trapping them.

The hand was between his legs now. Never demanding, asking -- and he felt something rising within him.

"Mmmm, no," he panted, conflicting emotions raged in his head. He denied it all right up until and when he helped Murdock out of his clothes.

"I can stop," Murdock whispered.

"Stop? You bastard!"

It seemed Murdock knew all the right moves and gently turned him over. He entered, slowly, carefully, taking them to a climax he could only dream about.

He lay panting, and they did it not once but twice. Murdock turned him and he snuggled up to him, kissing him. His hand came up to Peck's face, caressing the cheek, and running though his hair. He caressed his shaking body, calming him.

"You bastard!" Face whispered, anger and frustration in his eyes.

"I love you, Faceman," Murdock said gently.

Face could only draw him closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"God preserve us!" he moaned.

Face didn't want to sleep, didn't want the night to go before damn. He knew he wasn’t sure any more, knew with daylight came uncertainty. They could do a lot of things in the night. He knew that in Vietnam and the old feeling came up now. Damn, why did he have to think of that? Vietnam and all the pain. Vietnam was an instant downer.

"Murdock," he woke up, and received a bleary look, "Make love to me, now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now, please." Murdock dopily squinted at him in the darkness and saw the look. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the crazy one!" he said gently. His heart leapt when Face kissed him with a passion he had always hoped of and fantasized over.

He allowed Face to take him, and held him again when he was finished. Face's thumb came up and caressed his lips. There seemed desperation in Face's eyes that said he had found something worth keeping. He just held him and sighed. He had started something, and somehow he doubted he would ever be able to put out the fire.

THE END


End file.
